A Troubling Life
by Android-J
Summary: After being framed for a murder, Miles is forced to run for his life until he crosses paths with a streetsmart bounty hunter named Shadow.
1. Ch 1 The Shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Through the heavy rain, a fox walked, only his two tails showing his race. A grey hood covered his face, and protected him from the cold rain, and his hands tucked into his pockets. He was dressed in red tennis shoes, blue jeans, and a grey hoody. He stopped and looked up at a glowing sign over a small building.

It read 'Bronoe's Café'. Wanting to get out of the dreary weather, the fox entered. Everyone who saw him as he approached the bar knew he was very young. He easily hopped onto the bar stool, and rested his head on his gloved hand. Even though he was sitting, he was still shorter than everyone else in the café.

"What can I get you?" asked the waitress. She was a rabbit by the name of Cream.

"Coffee please." the fox said just above a whisper, but Cream heard him loud and clear.

"That'll be a dollar." said Cream, writing down the order on her notepad. The fox searched through his pockets.

"I don't have any money." he said, pulling out his pant's pockets. Cream could only see his baby blue eyes, and nose through the shadow his hood cast.

"Sorry, no money, no coffee." Cream said tearing out the paper, and throwing it away in the trash can beside her. Several of the people in the bar laughed, but a scorning look from Cream silenced them. The fox sighed, looking down at his feet. His tails hung, almost sadly, behind him.

"What's your name, kid?" asked the black and red hedgehog sitting beside him. The fox looked up and recognized the face as a famous bounty hunter, Shadow. He'd seen the hedgehog several times on the news. He was dressed in white and red boots, camo cargo pants, and a leather jacket; his hands covered in white gloves.

"Miles." he said, pulling off his hood to reveal his fox pup face. "My friends call me…" Shadow was about to take another bite of his sandwich, but stopped as the fox seemed to pause, almost hypnotized by a thought.

"Miles what?" asked Shadow, trying to get back his attention.

"Nothing, just Miles." he said, shaking off a painful thought. Shadow nodded, set his sandwich down, and called Cream back over after she finished taking a tray of dishes to the kitchen.

"Put it on my tab, for the kid." he said, knowing she would understand. She called to the chef through a window that led to the kitchen, and gave him the order. "So where are you from?" Shadow asked, looking back down at Miles, who was trying to process the kind act he'd just received.

"Here, well, the outskirts of the city." Miles said. Shadow could tell he was somewhere from eight to thirteen; too young for a pup to be out on his own in the city.

"Where's your parents?" Miles twitched suddenly by the question. Shadow knew the answer before he said it.

"I'm an orphan. Always have been." Shadow now regretted asking. He couldn't really understand what it felt like to have a life like that, but he knew it never helped to remind someone of it. He took a sip of his water before continuing.

"Why are you all the way out here in the city?" Shadow internally scorned himself for asking the wrong questions. Miles was obviously uncomfortable with the thought of the answer. "Don't answer that." he said, trying to take off some of the pressure. Miles rubbed his arm as he thought.

"Are you really, **the** Shadow?" Miles asked, looking up at the hedgehog. He was taken off guard by the question. He had never been asked that, even by a kid of his age.

"Yeah, but don't believe everything the news tells ya." He took another sip of his water as Cream set Miles's cup of coffee in front of him. The pup blew on it gently before sipping at the hot liquid.

"Is it true you took down an entire squad of Robotnik's androids?" Miles asked, a spark of interest showing in his eyes as he set his coffee down, turning in his seat to face him. Shadow smirked, and a slight chuckle escaped him.

"Well, let's not get into that, I was lucky, nothing else." He hated being hard on someone like Miles, but he didn't want him to think he was some 'invincible warrior'. "But yes, I took out some androids."

"Cool." Miles had always wanted to meet and ask Shadow that ever since he'd first seen him on t.v. "Oh, um." He picked up his cup, "Thanks for the coffee." He suddenly took a big gulp of the hot liquid before Shadow could stop him.

--

"Now, you won't be able to taste anything for a few days." Cream said as she handed Miles another cup of ice.

"Thanks." he said as he placed one of the icecubes in his mouth.

"That was your first coffee wasn't it." Shadow stated as he leaned back against the bar as Miles ate the ice. The fox nodded in shame. He felt ashamed for showing pain in front of such a famous person. "Well now you know why no one drinks it fast."

"Uh huh." Miles agreed, taking another icecube.

"Well, at least his tongue'll heal. If it'd been any hotter, you'd be stuck without taste buds for life." Cream said.

The rain had lightened up, making it easier to see out the windows. Just then, a pink hedgehog walked by, looking into the café. Miles spotted her first and quickly hid his face under his hood again, and turned away. The hedgehog saw that it was still open, and walked in.

She rang out the pink umbrella she'd been holding over her before closing the door behind her. She used it like a cane as she approached Shadow and Miles. She was a fairly tall, pink hedgehog by the name of Amy. She was in a yellow rain coat, and boots.

"Tails, is that you?" she asked, approaching the two tailed fox. Miles quickly wrapped his tails around himself, trying to hide them, but it was too late. "Tails!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling the little fox off his stool, and held him in her arms. Miles was obviously smaller than her, and much lighter.

"Put me down!" Miles said with more force in his voice that Shadow'd ever heard from a pup. The pink hedgehog stopped, and set him down on his feet. Miles pushed her away, though she didn't move, and he stumbled a little. "Just leave me alone."

"Tails-" Amy said, but Miles cut her off.

"Don't call me that!" Miles shouted angrily, tears beginning to form in his eyes. He was facing Shadow, his back to Amy. Shadow saw the tears and knew something was wrong.

"Miles, calm down." She said, holding out a hand to him. Miles took a step away from her.

"Just get away from me."

"No, wait!" the pink hedgehog said as Miles ran for the door. Just as he reached up to the door, someone grabbed him by the arms and pulled him off the ground. He saw the black leather sleeves, and knew it was Shadow.

"Calm down, Miles, what's going on?" Shadow said, turning Miles back, and setting him on his feet, though he still held him by the arms, keeping him from moving. But Miles's tails were much stronger than he'd expected. Miles whipped him in the chin, loosening his grip, just enough for the fox pup to escape.

Just as Miles went for the door again, a fist came down, knocking him out, to the floor, and leaving a large bump on his head. Shadow rubbed his chin, feeling that it was only a scratch, and looked at the aftermath of the pink hedgehog's fist of fury.

"I'm sorry about this." she said, looking at Shadow, while Cream ran from behind the bar, worried about the now unconscious fox.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked, getting impatient. Amy easily lifted Miles onto her shoulder and set him on a booth seat, lying him down as though he was just asleep.

"I'll explain." she said, looking at Shadow and Cream.


	2. Ch 2 The Truth is Not Always Clear

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

The policedog ran toward the house, Amy leading him. Tears forming in her eyes from the fear of what was inside. The Dog kicked the door, breaking it in half and charged in, his pistol at the ready. They both gasped in horror at what they saw.

Tails stared back in horror at them, tears forming in his eyes. He knew what they thought, knowing they saw the blood on his hands.

--

"So he's…" said Cream, quickly stepping away from the still unconscious fox pup. Amy nodded her head, having finished her story.

"But what if he wasn't the one who did it?" asked Shadow, startling Amy with the question.

"But he was holding the bloody knife." Amy said, getting testy.

"But that doesn't prove anything unless you actually saw him using it." Shadow stated, glaring at Amy. "And besides that, he's a puppy!"

"Either way, we have to bring him back so we can find out if it was him or not." Amy said, reaching back down to Miles. It was a lie.

Shadow grabbed her wrist, glaring into her eyes. She had more vile intensions than she was saying. Amy knew she was uncovered, and ripped her arm from his grip, glaring back at him.

"Leave." Shadow said, pointing to the door. Cream was confused, she had no idea what to do; she trusted Shadow's judgment, but Amy looked as though she was telling the truth, at least to her.

"I'm not leaving without Miles." Amy reached down toward him again, but Shadow had no intension on allowing her to harm a pup in his company. He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her back. She stumbled, but managed to keep her balance.

Suddenly, she ripped her rain coat off, revealing her red dress underneath, and a large hammer on her back. She drew her weapon and prepared for a fight. Shadow knew this not the time or place. He quickly grabbed up Miles, and slung him over his shoulder and was out the door in a split second.

Shadow activated his boots and he was gliding down the road. Miles moaned as he started to awaken. His tails twitched a little though the wind kept them behind Shadow. 'Please don't swat me again' he thought.

Shadow hated running from a fight, but he didn't want to endanger Miles, at least until he heard his side of the story.

--

Miles moaned again as Shadow set him down on his sofa. Amy must've hit him harder than he thought. The swelling had gone down on the bump, though he would still probably have a bad headache when he came to.

Shadow searched his pockets, making sure he didn't have anything he didn't want 'loose' in the pup's hands. All he found was a swiss army knife, and a folded picture. He hid the 'knife before unfolding the paper. It said a lot, even at first glance.

It was a picture of Miles, standing next to a blue hedgehog; both holding their arms over each other's shoulders, and giving thumbs up. He looked like the hedgehog Amy spoke of. He must've meant a lot to Miles.

Miles moaned again, and shifted a little. Shadow quickly folded the picture back up and slipped it into his own pocket. He saw a way to get the true story.

--

His head hurt, a lot, as he opened his eyes. He smelled something; chilidogs! The headache quickly vanished as Miles stood, and followed his nose through the strange place, ignoring the fact that he had no idea where he was. He peeked around a corner, just as he saw Shadow set six 'dogs on a plate and turned toward him.

Thinking quickly, Miles trotted back to the sofa he had been sitting on, and sat back down, closing his eyes, hoping Shadow didn't hear him. He heard Shadow stepping toward him, and then sitting down beside him.

"I know you're awake." Shadow said, setting the plate of chilidogs on the table in front of him. Miles opened his eyes, and stared at the delicious, steaming chilidogs in front of him. Shadow took one and bit into it.

Miles rubbed his hands on his knees, licking his lips. He wanted one so badly. Oh the delicious chili and hotdog mixed together in such a perfect way.

"Are you going to take one or just stare at 'em?" Shadow said. Struggling to restrain himself, Miles calmly took one and… "WHOA! Slow down, you'll choke!" Shadow said as Miles shoved the chilidog in his mouth.

"Mffmfmmffm. (But their so good)" Miles said, looking at him with large, puppy eyes. He chewed a few times, before swallowing.

"Man pup, you act like that's the first time you've eaten in a week." stated Shadow, taking another bite from his own chilidog. Miles paused, looking at his shoes as he tapped his toes together. "You're kidding." Shadow couldn't believe this.

"I was out on the street for a long time." Miles said, interlacing his fingers, looking down at his thumbs. Shadow knew this wasn't the best way, but he was getting somewhere.

"Why were you out there on your own anyway?" Shadow asked, handing Miles another chilidog. Miles held the food in his hand for a moment before taking barely even a nibble from it.

"Shadow, were you ever blamed for anything you knew someone else did?" Miles asked, looking up at the hedgehog.

"Plenty of times actually," Shadow said, recalling his past, "once for an assault, and another time for a murder." Shadow was trying to keep Miles from feeling alone. Experience told him more people would talk to you about something if you'd experienced it yourself.

"Well," Miles thought hard on how to say what he wanted to say, "was it true?" the pup had a spark in his eyes, Shadow knew if he said something wrong now, he'd never get this close to the truth again.

"Well, I've had my share of violence, but no, they weren't true." Shadow said, shaking his head. Miles took a bite from his chilidog as he listened.

"What did you do?"

"I had a little help, but I found the real perp, and brought him to the open, exposed him for what he was." Shadow said, staring into space as he almost lost himself in memories, but caught himself at the last minute.

There was a long pause, Miles staring at his half eaten chilidog, remembering his best friend. Chilidogs were his favorite food, as well as Miles's. He couldn't hold it in anymore, the pain was too much for him. Miles dropped his chilidog, and berried his face in his hands, weeping loudly as tears soaked his hands.

"Shadow, they're trying to kill me." Miles sobbed as he fell into Shadow's lap. "They think I killed Sonic."

That was it. Shadow knew this wasn't acting, or a lie. Miles was innocent of what is normally an offense punishable by death, and no one would hear him out. Shadow vowed to help him, in any way he could.


	3. Ch 3 Stand Off

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Miles was asleep on Shadow's bed as Shadow slowly closed the door, behind him. Miles had been through enough for one day. He was in a set of old pajamas Shadow had given him while he washed his old clothes. Shadow sighed in relief as he walked to the front door, locked it, and set the keycode for his alarm system. It beeped, signaling that it was activated.

He sat down on his sofa, grabbing his cell phone from the side table, and unhooking the charger. He rarely used it, having preferred only carrying a wallet, and protection, he called it. He never saw his own use of having it, except calling a friend, well…his only friend left.

He used the speed dial, and waited for an answer. It only rang twice before it was answered.

"Hello?" said Rouge. She was a bat, and an old friend of Shadow's.

"Rouge, I need a favor." Shadow said, getting straight to the point. "I need you to get me every detail of a recent murder case."

"And the victim's name?" replied Rouge, having gotten used to Shadow's mode of business.

"Sonic."

"I'm on it, I'll send them to your labtop, when I get them." Without waiting for a thanks, Rouge hung up. Shadow placed his phone back on the charger, and slipped off his boots, and removed his jacket. He laid down on his sofa, and was fast asleep.

--

"Maria!" Shadow shouted as he chased after his friend, but she just walked away. Her back was to him, and seemed like it would never be away from him. She continued to walk away, into the pitch black darkness. "MARIA!!!" Shadow screamed at the top of his voice.

"Shadow, I love you." Suddenly, everything stopped. Shadow was frozen on the spot as Maria turned around to face him. Shadow tried desperately to get closer, but he still couldn't move. "All I want you to do for me is protect our world. Can you do that?"

"Thank you Shadow, we'll meet again." Maria began to fade as she reached out to him. "I'll never forget you."

--

Shadow sat up quickly, breathing hard, and sweating. He saw the blanket that was on him, and looked around; having no memory of getting one. That's when he saw the pup, curled up on the floor, sleeping soundly in another blanket. Miles must've put the blanket on him to keep him warm. He saw where he'd also moved the table aside so he could lie down.

He carefully stepped over him, and into the kitchen, hoping he didn't wake up. He looked down, making sure he was decent. A white tank top, camo cargo pants and socks. He slipped on his boots, and shrugged, grabbing his set of keys by the door before walking out of the apartment. He quickly deactivated his alarm system before opening the door. Last time he didn't, the owner threatened to evict him.

He took the elevator to the first floor where he instantly smelled blueberries. He walked passed the front counter and into the lobby where several other people had gathered for breakfast around the large table in the center. On it was a buffet of various foods, and drinks. He grabbed two bottles of water, four muffins, and a set of sausages. He put the food in a bag, and made his way back to his home.

"Hey hold the elevator!" someone said as the doors opened for Shadow. He let the stranger in front of him on the elevator. He was a red echidna with spiked knuckles. He was in a tight white shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and hat.

"Where ya headed?" asked Shadow pressing his floor number.

"Same." replied Knuckles.

"New around here?" asked Shadow as the doors closed.

"You might say that." said the echidna, folding his arms, and leaning against the wall behind him. Shadow put it aside, and waited for them to reach his floor. He lived on the eighth floor of a ten story apartment.

"Have you seen a fox about yay high, and with two tails?" Knuckles said suddenly, holding his hand at Miles's exact height.

"No, can't say I have." replied Shadow, being careful, not to make eye contact. He knew that was the easiest way to tell if someone was lying. Knuckles glared right at his eyes, but Shadow kept his stare on the number over the door, waiting for his floor to come up.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

When the doors finally opened, Shadow calmly stepped out, and turned down the hall, right for his door. Luckily, his was around a corner, hoping the echidna wouldn't follow him.

He was lucky, Knuckles walked the other way, leaving him alone. Shadow stepped into his apartment, and closed and locked the door just as he heard Miles wake up.

Miles stretched his arms as he yawned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes as he looked to see that Shadow was gone. His eyes were wide as he looked around, but relaxed when he saw the hedgehog as he set the food down on the table beside him.

--

"Thanks Shadow." Miles said as he finished his muffin. The fox had barely eaten, but Shadow hadn't expected much more.

"No prob. Alright, we should be getting ready to go."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

Miles didn't disagree. Fifteen minutes later, they were both showered, shaved, Shadow only of course, and dressed. Shadow was in green cargo pants, red shirt, his leather jacket, and his boots. Miles was in his fresh grey hoody, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes again.

Shadow gave back his knife, and picture, just before Miles began to panic over the missing items. Shadow went into his room to get a few things, when he heard Miles speaking as though someone were there.

"Sonic, what should I do? I miss you so much, and no one will believe me anymore." Shadow peeked around his door and saw the pup sitting on the sofa, looking down at the picture. He didn't blame him, no friends, no home; things no one should do without could have a great impact on you.

Suddenly, there was a crash, the red echidna stepped through the now open doorway. Miles was horrified by the sight of Knuckles. Before he could resist, Knuckles grabbed him by his collar, and slammed him into a wall, holding him off the ground.

"He saved your life countless times!" Knuckles spat in his face, grabbing his head, and slapping it against the wall again. "He took you in and this is how you repay him?!"

"No, I didn't." Miles was in agony as he tried to speak.

"I never liked Sonic either, but he at least deserves vengeance." Knuckles pulled back his right fist, taking careful aim, to make sure it was painful.

"Hey," Shadow said, who appeared behind Knuckles, on his left, "put the pup down." he said as he held the up his 'protection'; a 45 magnum, to Knuckles's head, the hammer pulled back.

There was a long pause. Miles stared at Shadow, a panicked look on his face; Knuckles waited, thinking of who he should take out first; Shadow waited for Knuckles to make a move, hoping it would put Miles in a less dangerous place.


	4. Ch 4 Shadow Goes Super

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog

Shadow didn't move, his gaze straight at his target; what would be a fatal shot had he pulled the trigger. Knuckles popped his knuckles, still waiting for an opportunity. Miles was too horrified by his attacker to do anything but sit there, still against the wall, and off the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Shadow, though his pistol didn't flinch.

"He murdered someone who took him in, and protected him with his very life." replied Knuckles, his gaze not leaving Miles's eyes.

"What proof do you have?"

"We have the murder weapon with his finger prints, and two eye witness of the after math. He's just a murdering traitor, who deserves no mercy."

"Then I'll show no mercy to his murderer." said Shadow. Suddenly, Knuckles threw Miles with almost unnatural speed, into Shadow, knocking them both back. Shadow dropped his gun which went off, but only put a hole in his sofa.

"Fine, you're both dead." said Knuckles running toward them. Shadow pushed Miles into a closet, and shut the door before charging to meet the echidna.

Shadow dodged two hard punches, and jumps, delivering a hard spinning kick to his face, but only made him stumble. Knuckles recovered almost instantly, and charged again. Shadow dove for his gun, but Knuckles grabbed his leg. Shadow flew through the air, and was slammed hard onto his back like a rag doll, before being picked up again by his leg. Knuckles slammed him on the floor two more times before throwing him through the front door.

Knuckles, then went for his original target, and ripped the door from its hinges, but was suddenly, slapped in the face by one of Miles's tails. Miles was spinning on his left hand, and whipping Knuckles in the face with his tails. Knuckles then grabbed one of his tails, and sent him across the room, into a wall, and to the floor. Miles vision doubled, and blurred as he fought to stay conscious, but then blacked out.

Shadow soured back into his apartment, slamming into Knuckles and taking him into a wall. Shadow then spun in mid-air, taking him straight to the ground. Knuckles spun on his hands, kicking Shadow, and making him stumble back. Shadow was back on his feet instantly, and the two faced each other.

"Why are you protecting him?" asked Knuckles as he caught his breath.

"Because I know he's innocent." replied Shadow, raising his fists, ready for a fight.

"I don't want to kill him y' know." said Knuckles smirking. "I'm here to bring him back. I'll let the justice system take care of him."

"Then why did you attack rather than just cuff him?" asked Shadow suspiciously.

"Like I said, Sonic deserved vengeance. I only intended on beating him to a pulp before bringing him to the authorities."

Shadow couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would he be bragging about this? If he really wanted to avenge Sonic, then why is he stalling. Unless…

"Miles!" Shadow turned and ran just as he saw Amy carrying Miles out the door. Too angry to control himself, Shadow began to glow, and was suddenly in front of Amy, who slid to a stop. Shadow was now bright gold, a powerful force emanating from him.

"You're goin' down."

--

Miles was falling. The darkness enveloping him as he tried to resist, but it was no use. He tried desperately to grab hold of something. A memory, thought, anything, but he couldn't focus. His tails seemed to be paralyzed, and completely useless.

"Sonic, help me!" he shouted as he spun around, seeing the ground coming closer. Why wouldn't anyone help him? No one would come to help him. Fighting was useless. Resistance was pointless.

Miles was on his hands and knees now, staring down at his friend. Sonic's eyes were open, staring into space as he took his last breaths.

"Tails…" Sonic said weakly.

"No, don't speak, you'll make it." Miles said, picking up Sonic's head in his already bloody hand. "I'll, I'll get help."

"No," Sonic grabbed his hand before he could move, "please don't leave me."

"Sonic, please don't die." Miles cried picking him up in a tight hug. "Please don't leave me."

"It's not your fault." Sonic said, a smile finding its way to his face. "This day was coming anyway. I'm just sorry you had to be here." Sonic placed a bloody hand on Miles's cheek.

"Sonic…" Tears flowed down Miles's face like running water as he watched his best friend die.

"Cold…" Sonic said, Miles could feel his hands beginning to shake. He reached for the nearest thing he could, a ruffled blanket from the bed beside him, and pulled it over the hedgehog. "Miles…please…don't blame yourself. This wasn't…" Sonic grunted in pain, "…wasn't your fault…just promise me one thing…"

"What? Anything." Miles said, looking into his eyes.

"Don't let…him…get…awa…" Sonic's hand fell to the floor, and his head fell back, his eyes closing.

"Sonic? Sonic!...no please…SONIC!!!"

--

"NO!!!" Miles sat up from his bed, the rag falling into his lap. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face. He was back in Shadow's room, a bandage on his head. He got out of bed, and walked toward the door.

"Shadow!" Miles ran toward the hedgehog who was down on the sofa, and covered in sweat. "Shadow what happened to you?" He placed his hand on his wrist to check for a pulse, but froze when Shadow came to life, grabbing his arm, and glaring at him. Seeing that it was only Miles, he fell back down on the sofa, too exhausted to do anything else.

"He needs some rest." said a woman's voice. Miles looked over and saw a white bat, Rouge walking toward them carrying a wet rag. She gently placed it over Shadow's eyes and faced Miles. "You must be Miles the pup. I'm Rouge."

"Okay." Miles didn't really know what else to say, but if Shadow was relaxed enough around her, then he knew he could trust her.

"You're cuter than Shadow told me." Rouge said, admiring that Miles was a puppy.

"What's happened to him?" asked Miles, ignoring the comment. He honestly hated being commented on that he was still young.

"Oh, he went super when he saw you being kidnapped by that pink girl and took 'em both down." Rouge said. "I came, but they escaped before I could get here; Shadow didn't want to go to the hospital."

"Hospital?!" Miles was stunned.

"Oh, don't worry, he's just exhausted." Rouge said. "He barely had the strength to call me after he calmed down. He only goes super when he gets really mad. Whoever those guys were that attacked were lucky; I've seen Shadow beat someone toward an inch of their life. It's amazing they could move on their own."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I just told you, he's fine, just tired. Just let him rest, and he'll be on his feet in no time." Rouge winked at him.


	5. Ch 5 The Final Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

"We all die at some point." said the punk. Miles changed the channel again. "Canadian bacon is actually ordinary ham." Click. "Michael I'm Pregnant." "That's the third time this week."…

Miles turned off the t.v. after that one. Shadow snored from his room as he slept on his bed. He'd been out for the last two days. Miles was sitting on the sofa, having really nothing else to do. Rouge had helped him with the laundry, and fixing up the apartment after the fight. The place was pretty clean, short of the dents in the wall. Rouge was out, getting groceries.

"Cold…" Miles twitched and looked around when he heard the word. Sonic's last words kept buzzing through his head ever since that last nightmare. He'd had a bad headache after he came to his senses after the shock of seeing Shadow. He didn't know why it started now.

The sight of Sonic's desperate, even scared look really pierced him. He'd never seen him like that. Sonic was always brave, and confident.

Wanting to get it out of his mind, Miles decided to go for a short walk. He got up and walked out of the apartment. The apartment repairman had replaced the door yesterday. He then walked down the hall and to the stairs. He walked up two flights, and out the door. He was on the roof now.

The wind blew by, filling his fur with cool air. He took a deep, relaxing breath before walking. He walked around, looking up at the clouds. He felt a lot better, the stress from the latest events clearing from his mind. He'd always enjoyed open spaces. He stretched out a little, and then decided to go back before anyone noticed he was gone.

When he got back into the apartment, Shadow was still asleep, and Rouge was still out. But no matter what he tried, he still couldn't get the image of Sonic's last expression out of his mind. The desperate look on his face sent chills down his spine.

"Don't leave me…" Miles looked around desperately. "Don't blame yourself."

"Stop it!" Miles started to panic

"Don't leave me…Don't leave me." Miles fell to his knees, covering his ears as the words kept repeating over and over in his head. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't control. He couldn't ignore it.

"STOP IT!!!" Miles screamed. His eyes rolled back and he fainted, the shock overwhelming him.

--

"Miles." he heard Rouge's gentle voice as a cool breeze brushed his furry face. "I think he's coming to."

"Good." he heard Shadow's voice. He sounded mad.

Shadow bit the side of his mouth as he moved, his body still sore from when he went super without thinking. He was standing over Miles, his arms folded. Something else was going on that Miles hadn't told him. Something that would make the whole difference in Miles's case. Rouge had brought him everything she could find on the case. There wasn't much.

The cause of death was a stab wound to his heart. Mile's fingerprints where on the murder weapon, but so were someone else's. The victim was found in his bed, though the actual death was on the floor next to it. There was no forced entry so whoever committed the act was a friend of either him, or Miles.

"Oooh." Miles moaned as he sat up. Rouge then walked out the door like Shadow'd asked her as he sat down at pup's feet. "Shadow?"

"Miles, who killed Sonic?" Shadow asked bluntly. He was going to have the answer this time. No more tears, or sympathy.

"What?" asked Miles, taken completely off guard by the question.

"You heard me, now answer." replied Shadow, getting impatient. Miles staid quiet. "Miles!" Shadow stood up, his fists shaking. "Do you have any idea what's going to happen if you don't tell me?! I can't protect you forever, the police **will **come at some point, and I can't protect you then!"

Miles looked down, hiding his face from the furious hedgehog. Suddenly, Shadow grabbed his collar, and picked him up, holding him off the ground.

"Listen to me!" Shadow began, his red eyes glowing, "if you don't tell me what happened that day, who did it, I can't protect you. You will go to jail! Probably for the rest of your life if you don't start talking!" Miles began to cry, and turned away, but Shadow grabbed the fur on the back of his head and forced him back. "Answer me!"

Shadow felt like he was going to fall apart. His body was aching and his arm holding up Miles felt as though it was going to break off. But all the physical pain was nothing compared to what he felt inside; what Miles was doing to him. He had always hated to see someone cry; not as an annoyance, but pity. It hurt him more than anything to know he was hurting him, but he knew he was running out of time. If Miles didn't speak, they'd both be under arrest in a matter of time.

"I couldn't stop him." Miles finally spoke, his eyes closed as tears ran down his face. "He wanted him dead, and he said he'd kill me too if I told anyone."

"Who?" Shadow calmed down, and set Miles back on the sofa.

"He said we were just visiting Sonic." Miles covered his face as he breathed hard, the memory of what happened burning through his mind. "It was Silver."

Shadow flinched; he knew the name. Silver was on the top of several wanted lists, and very well known for 'vanishing' in small areas. He'd met him on two occasions. One before he became a bounty hunter, and again when he was hunting him. Silver had never actually murdered, but he'd used his telekinetic abilities on several occasions to attack and destroy.

Shadow came to his senses, not realizing what he was doing. He was holding Miles in his arms, the fox pup's face dug into his chest as he continued to cry. He didn't move. Miles had been through so much in such a short time. Shadow knew what he had to do now. He sighed, knowing he would regret this.

Miles fell back, consciousness leaving him before he knew what was happening as Shadow removed his fingers from the side of his neck. He then picked him up in his arms, and walked toward the door. For the first time that he could ever remember, a tear rolled down his cheek.

--

"Silver, I thought you and Sonic were at odds right now." Miles said as he walked down the street, the white hedgehog beside him.

"We were, but I wanted to talk to him." he replied, winking at the fox pup. Miles turned and opened the fence surrounding Sonic's house, and approached the front door. Miles knocked, on the door, which was answered almost instantly by the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Tails." Sonic stopped dead at the sight of Silver. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his good mood instantly fading.

"I just wanted to talk." Silver said offering a hand to Sonic.

"Fine," Sonic turned his attention back to his best friend, "so what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to come by and see what you've been up to." Miles said, smiling happily.

"Come in then." Sonic let them in. He glared at Silver as he walked by, stepping into his home.

"Sonic, can I talk to you, alone?" Silver asked. Something made both Sonic and Miles uneasy; an unnatural essence coming from him. Sonic nodded to Miles as he led them to his bedroom. He never really feared Silver, but he didn't want to take many chances.

Silver didn't care, he only had one goal, and no one was going to stop him.

Miles stood outside the cracked door, hoping he was wasting his time. He could hear Sonic and Silver, but he couldn't understand them. He only hoped it would end soon, and Silver would be gone. Suddenly he heard Sonic scream.

Miles burst through the door just as Silver delivered another blow with the deadly weapon. Miles dove at the hedgehog, but was stopped in mid air, and suddenly flew into the wall. He stood, and ran again, only to get the same result.

Silver stood up, his hands covered in blood, as he turned to face the fox, an insane look in his eye. He approached Miles, his telekinesis holding him down. Silver held the end of the bloody knife at his throat, an evil smile on his face.

"Now listen here Tails." Silver spat. "I'll do you the same favor if this leaks out. Got it?" Miles unwillingly held out his hand, the glove ripping from it, and Silver slapped the knife into his palm. Silver laughed as he walked out of the house.

Miles dropped the knife and got to his feet, sprinting to Sonic's side.

Sonic's eyes were open, staring into space as he took his last breaths.

"Tails…" Sonic said weakly.

"No, don't speak, you'll make it." Miles said, picking up Sonic's head in his already bloody hand. "I'll, I'll get help."

"No," Sonic grabbed his hand before he could move, "please don't leave me."

"Sonic, please don't die." Miles cried picking him up in a tight hug. "Please don't leave me."

"It's not your fault." Sonic said, a smile finding its way to his face. "This day was coming anyway. I'm just sorry you had to be here." Sonic placed a bloody hand on Miles's cheek.

"Sonic…" Tears flowed down Miles's face like running water as he watched his best friend die.

"Cold…" Sonic said, Miles could feel his hands beginning to shake. He reached for the nearest thing he could, a ruffled blanket from the bed beside him, and pulled it over the hedgehog. "Miles…please…don't blame yourself. This wasn't…" Sonic grunted in pain, "…wasn't your fault…just promise me one thing…"

"What? Anything." Miles said, looking into his eyes.

"Don't let…him…get…awa…" Sonic's hand fell to the floor, and his head fell back, his eyes closing.

"Sonic? Sonic!...no please…SONIC!!!" but he was gone. Miles would never hear his voice again. See his bright happy eyes again.

Miles picked up his late friend, and set him on his bed, crossing his arms on his chest. He then walked out of the room, and to the kitchen to call the police, though he knew it was too late. Just as he reached for the phone, he saw that his hands were now covered in blood.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a policedog ran in, a pistol in his paws, ready to pull the trigger. He saw Amy standing behind him, a frightened look in her eyes.

Miles stared in horror at them, more tears forming in his eyes. He knew what they thought, knowing they saw the blood on his hands.


End file.
